domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake
A sturdy creature, the Drake is one of the most highly sought after creatures of Laitheran. Its scales, which are said to be impenetrable by swords and arrows, is very pricey to many merchants, blacksmiths, etc. And for good reason to, a Drake is a mighty creature and can kill a man with ease. Its claws and teeth are able to tear through flesh, and the ionized lightning fired from its mouth can kill someone on direct impact. The Drake also stays around mountainous terrain, which gives it a position of good defense against hunters and other predators that dare try to kill it. Its enormous size is also another aspect in favor of the Drake, as it can even overpower a Srig when it comes to size and overall strength. Physiology A Drake is generally a very big being and possesses scales that cover nearly every inch of its body. The scales vary in color, but it's usually toned to the colors of the mountainous region of which the Drake lives. Nonetheless, more exotic Drakes have been observed, some of which have their scales as dozens of beautiful colors. The scales are easily the Drake's most distinguished feature, as the scales are considered to be impenetrable. Due to the toughness of their scales, Drake armor can be seen worn by some very wealthy knights and noblemen and can come up every now and again during the Industrial Era or the Modern Era. However, there are some areas of the Drake where scales don't cover, such as the stomach and the eyes. Plus the skin under the scales is very fragile and weak. Drakes with colorful scales are usually captured to be pets, albeit the Drake is never considered a pet. It is more of a beast in captivity, as its aggressive nature to the Sapiens of Laitheran would never cease to become the pet of someone. The eyes of a Drake are red, black, or white, their eye color usually isn't distinct to the region they're in, but most Drakes with white eyes are high up in the mountains. The Drakes also possess the outstanding ability to fire ionized lightning from their mouths, which they use to defend themselves against attackers. The stream of lightning that they possess can easily kill a group of people in the right situation and is absolutely fatal if taken head-on. This ionized lightning blast isn't magical either and is instead natural. This gives the Drake another advantage over its fellow predators, as most don't have the intelligence to possess the ability to use magic or anything similar to it. However, the Drake is weak to a bomb known as the Stormfury Bomb. This bomb is a weapon used to dazzle, confuse, and damage creatures. The Drake is more susceptible to this bomb, and most hunters use it to gain an advantage over the Drake. The fact that Drakes normally travel and live alone is another aspect in the favor of hunters and other predators. Drakes are only around other Drakes during mating season, or if it's the mother taking care of her young after they've hatched from their eggs. After birth, Drakes typically live for 20-25 years.